


Love don't die

by hikarimitsuko



Series: Ereri One shots inspired by songs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Reincarnation, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, attackontitan, ereri, ereriyaoi, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, shingekinokyojin, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimitsuko/pseuds/hikarimitsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short reincarnation one shot where Levi is Christmas shopping and meets Eren by accident. Eren, the Brat who killed him before.</p><p>SONG: The Fray – Love don’t die</p><p>*** Part of a collection of ereri one shots inspired by the music I listen to. All Shorts have a song for it. Some of those I will try to make into CMVs. More to come…<br/>Any song suggestions can be sent in my tumblr askbox along with any one shot request and I will consider them. “Hikarimitsuko . tumblr . com” ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love don't die

**Author's Note:**

> CMV to come...

This weather is beyond shit. Isn’t there a way that we could set the temperature to stay cool but not freezing? I don’t hate fall, but I definitely hate winter and it’s fucking coming. I adjust my scarf as I make my way outside into the cold wind that is preparing us for the snow, which should fall within the next few days. God I hate this place. I clutch my bags tighter as I pick up the pace. As I walk around the mall, I realize I could’ve taken the other exit, which was closer to my car, but I guess Christmas shopping was never something I loved doing so the sooner I’m out of there, the better. I bought an ugly sweater for Hanji. I guess she’ll appreciate the gesture even though it literally has a smiling poop dressed up as a Christmas tree on it. We’ve just always been the kind of best friends who make poop jokes. We’re highly mature like that. Like we always were.

She doesn’t remember our previous life, but I do. For some reason, the grim reaper has decided that my soul couldn’t rest in peace, that these memories would follow me forever. How sad… Especially since I remember how I died. 

I keep walking and eventually decide to shove my free hand into my pocket as the blood drains from my fingers. I look down, trying to hide my face from the wind. The fucking wind.

“Shit weather.” I mumble.  
“Agreed.” A voice says as it passes by me.

My eyes fly wide open as I turn around and look at the hooded stranger walking away. I should keep going but I'm too curious not to be sure. I follow from a couple of steps behind until he removes his hood. The rat’s nest is unmistakable. I can’t believe I finally found him.

“Eren!” I shout.

He stops, turns around and looks up and down at me. His eyes widen in realization. He raises a hand to the back of his neck as a nervous smile appears on his face. He angles his head at me before he dashes to the opposite side of the road and runs away from me into the mall.

“IDIOT! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!” I scream as I run behind him.

As I make my way inside and pass beside the fountain that’s in front of this entrance, I stop and look around, trying to see where he went. He hides in a store for a moment until I finally spot him. Then, he steps away and disappears again, running as fast as he can. Eventually, when he notices that I’m still near enough to catch him, he quickly turns around and starts running back from where we came. I quickly follow out the door and it takes me a minute to find the mop of hair as he makes his way into the parking lot and starts running between cars.  
When he finally reaches the staircase and starts running upstairs, skipping steps on his way, he glances behind him and sees me. He moves even quicker and almost succeeds in getting away.

“Stop it you tall fuck!” I yell.

He doesn’t listen and keeps running, barging through the door and then zigzagging between the cars of the second parking level as I desperately try to follow. He pauses and looks at me from afar, a wide grin on his face.

“Dumbass.” I mutter.

If I was going to live another life, couldn’t I, at least, be taller? No, of course not.  
Eventually, he finds the staircase to the third floor and I’m tempted to laugh. The idiot is going to be trapped and there’s only a little amount of cars up there. Can’t escape now… I follow slowly behind him, knowing that he can’t do much of anything else. When I open the door to the third and final parking, he isn’t there. I look around and try to find either brown hair or a foot that isn’t hiding properly.  
Of course, I eventually find a shoe that doesn’t belong behind a certain car. I silently make my way towards his hiding place as if I was trying to catch a prey. I kind of am. That’s when he glances up and ours gazes meet.

“Fuck.” He mumbles as he trips backwards earning a light chuckle from me.

He struggles to get up but manages to run away again. This time, though, he’s tired, I can see it. I take a quick sprint and get to him in no time and as my hand closes on his hoodie, he gets jerked backwards and falls on his ass. I immediately kneel down and straddle him while I press his hands over his head, leaving him trapped under me.

“You little shit.” I say as I glare at him.  
“Levi.” He squeaks. “Levi, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“You’re an idiot.” I add.  
“It was an accident.” He says as he glares back at me, struggling to get away. “Plus it was your fault, you’re the one who bit my lip.”  
“Do you even realize that you killed Humanity’s strongest soldier by shifting inside his fucking bedroom? Do you realize what people might have said after they discovered my half naked, crumpled, body underneath you?”  
“Well they did kill me after that. So what’s the big deal?”  
“My ego is the big deal.” I scoff. “Can you imagine if any of them remembers? If they put 2 and 2 together and realize that it was because I was fucking a Brat like you, that I’m the one who made you turn? That I was that kind of person?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” He replies.  
“Back then, they weren’t as open-minded as right now, especially since you were so young you moron! What they must have thought of me after that. It makes me want to rip your throat out.”  
“Well, I’ve met all the 104th trainees in this life and they all didn’t remember me except for Armin, who barely remembers anything else than our childhood.”  
“Still…” I sigh. “Wait… how old are you now?”  
“I’m 21. What about you Corporal?” He winks.  
“I’m 28.” I reply.

Right away, I feel something under me. A familiar pressure that I haven’t felt in a thousand years.

“Fucking Brat.” I snort before he pulls his hands out of my grip to wrap his arms around my neck, forcing me to lean in for a kiss in the middle of this god damn parking lot.

Suddenly, I can’t feel the cold anymore. All I feel is his soft lips pressed against mine and a tongue that tries to slides its way in.  
I effortlessly suck in his bottom lip and bite it. He winces but the growing bulge in his pants tells me that he’s happy I did that. Sweet vengeance.

“I thought you were going to kill me.” He laughs against my lips.  
“I was going to kick your ass, indeed.” I sigh as I roll my hips. “But I guess you found a better alternative.”

I get up and offer him my hand.

“Let’s get you home. I have some catching up to do with that body of yours.”  
“Yes, sir.” He says with a salute as I shake my head in desperation.  
“Shitty brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always read/replied to and much appreciated ^_^
> 
> Make sure to subscribe to me for more of those.


End file.
